Smash Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by Flora Winx Club
Summary: Master Hand Chose Five Teens to be Smash Power Rangers Then Pit becomes the White ranger! then Link becomes the Green Ranger
1. Smash Power Rangers Chosen

Smash warriors

In the smash mansion Samus, Ike, Marth and Snake were waiting for the new comer then a flash of light

a girl with a pink dress and green sandals said" Samus?"

Then Samus Hugs Her and Said" Rachael good timing!"

Then they went to the command centre master Hand said" so this is the famous Fighter"

Rachael said" yep what colour am i?"

Master hand said" Pink"

Rachael said" its Morphin Time! PTERODATYL! Pink Morphin Ranger!"

Samus said" Its Morphin Time! SABRA-TOOTH TIGER! Yellow Morphin Ranger!"

Ike said" Its Morphin Time! TYRANNOSAURUS! Red Morphin Ranger!"

Snake said" Its Morphin Time! MASTDON! Black Morphin Ranger!"

Marth said" Its Morphin Time! TRICERATOPS! Blue Morphin Ranger!

Rachael Said" PTERODATYL Thunder Whip!"

Marth said" TRICREATOPS Stinger!"

Samus said" SABRA-TOOTH TIGER Bow!"

Snake said" MASTDON Shied!"

Ike said" TYRANNOSAURUS Dagger!"

Rachael said"Combine Them Fire at Bowser Ready!"

Five said" FIRE!!!"

then Master Hand said" congrats Rangers!"

The five said" SMASH MORPHIN RANGERS FOREVER!


	2. Green Problems

Smash Rangers Part 2

Zelda was talking to Link and Pit about the Smash Power Rangers but They Didn't Know that Ike, Marth, Snake, Samus and Rachael were the Smash Power Rangers

* * *

Later at the Gym….

* * *

Samus, Rachael, Ike, Marth and Snake were practicing their Skills Rachael was Wearing a Pink Singlet Top and Navy Shorts

Samus was wearing a Yellow Singlet Top and Blue shorts Samus was Climbing a Rope Rachael said" I'm Scared of Heights!"

then Link Comes and said" I'm Practicing Karate Who Wants to join me?" Ike said" yep" so Samus and the Others Watched Ike Fight Link

Then Master hand Called via Morpher "_Rangers come right Away!"_ Rachael said" Okay" Then She said" Samus, Snake, Ike and Marth Come!" So the Five Teleported to the Command Centre

* * *

Master Hand Said" False Zelda needs a Green Ranger to Use against you rangers"

* * *

Later Outside the High School Link Was Walking Home then Suddenly Primids Attacked Link but He Defeated Them

then False Zelda said" Link I Have Chosen You!" then Link Screams Then He went to the Moon Palace False Zelda said" this Boy Shall Become My Evil Green Ranger! Arise my Green Ranger!"

Link said" How Can I Serve My Empress?" False Zelda said" You must Destroy the Smash Power Rangers!" then Link Morphed to the Evil Green Ranger

* * *

Then Master Hand Said" Rangers the Green Ranger Has Risen Now Morph!"

* * *

Ike Said" Ready?"

the Four said" Ready!"

Snake said" Its Morphin Time! MASTDON!"

Rachael said" Its Morphin Time! PTERODATYL!"

Marth said" Its Morphin Time TRCERATOPS!"

Samus said" Its Morphin Time! SABRA-TOOTH TIGER!"

Ike said" Its Morphin Time! TYRANNOSARUS!"

* * *

Rachael said" Hey Green Ranger in Green Spandex!"

Samus said" Huh Rachael When Did you come up with Topics"

The Green Ranger said" huh? Oh so the Smash Power Rangers Prepare to be Destroyed Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The Five said" Hy-ah!"

Ike said" Power Sword!"

Rachael said" Power Bow!"

So both of them teamed Up Against the Evil Green Ranger

* * *

But they got defeated by the Green Ranger

Samus said" Power Grips!"

Snake said" Power Axe!"

Marth said" Power Staff!"

But Them Too got defeated by The Evil Green Ranger

The Five got Smashed and Powered Down

Rachael said Frighten" Guys the Green Ranger is Strong…."

* * *

Back at the Command centre The Green Ranger was Invading

The Command Centre Was Trashed the Rangers Came then Master Hand Told who was the Green ranger He said" Link is the Green Ranger"

The Five said" WHAT!!!"

To Be Continued…………


	3. White Solves

Smash Power Rangers Part 3

Meanwhile Zelda, Red and Captain Falcon are talking about the Smash Power Rangers When they get Teleported in Yellow, Red and Black Lights.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Command Centre…....

* * *

Samus said" Snake, Ike and I will go to a Peace Conference in Switzerland" Rachael and Marth Locked Hugs on Ike, Snake and Samus but Rachael said" Hey Guys Let Take a Picture before the New Rangers Arrive!" R.O.B was holding the Sword of Light so Master Hand Took the Picture then the New Rangers Arrived Rachael Cried" Falcon, Red, Zelda!"

* * *

Zelda said" isn't it Incredible?" So Samus Stood in Front of Zelda, Ike Stood in Front of Red and Snake Stood in Front of Falcon then Rachael Held the Sword of light in the Air.

Samus Glowed Yellow then a Beam of Yellow Shot to Zelda then she was in Ranger Form Ike Glowed Red then a Beam of Red Shot to Red then He was in Ranger Form Finally Snake Glowed Black Then a Beam of Black Shot to Falcon then He was in Ranger Form.

* * *

Samus, Ike and Snake Teleported out Master Hand said" I Will Find the White Ranger"

At School Pit was in the Playground behind a Tree then He Got Teleported in White Light

* * *

At the Command Centre…….

* * *

Pit said" Where am I?"

Then he Saw Red, Marth, Falcon, Zelda and Rachael

Zelda said" Pit We Need Your Help!"

Rachael said" The Evil Green Ranger is Link!"

Then Pit said" I'm in"

Master Hand said" You Are the White Mighty Morphin Ranger! The Green Ranger is attacking! Pit you are the Leader of the Team"

* * *

Pit said" Ready?" The Five said" Ready!"

Pit said" Its Morphin Time! WHITE TIGER POWER!"

Falcon said" It's Morphin Time MASTDON!"

Rachael Said" It's Morphin Time! PTERODATYL!"

Marth said" It's Morphin Time! TRICERATOPS!"

Zelda said" It's Morphin Time! SABRA-TOOTH TIGER!"

Red Said" It's Morphin Time! TYRANNOSARUS!"

* * *

Rachael said" Helllo! Green Spandex Suit Guy!"

Zelda said" Link Snap out Of It! You are Fighting Your Own Friends!"

Pit Said" Salba Sabre!"

Rachael said" Power Bow!"

Red said" Power Sword!"

Zelda said" Power Grips!"

Marth said" Power Staff!"

Falcon said" Power Axe!"

* * *

Then Pit Destroys the Sword of Darkness

Red said" Are you Okay Link?"

Link said" What's Happened to me?"

Red said" You are no longer Under False Zelda's Power Fight by Our Side and We Will Defeat False Zelda"

Link said" After this All Happened"

Red said" Link We Need You that's where you Belong will you join us Link?"

Then Red Held His Hand to Offer a Spot on the Team Then Link Shakes Red's Hand

Back at the Command Centre……….

Master Hand said" Welcome to the Team Link!"

The Seven said" Mighty Morphin Forever!"


End file.
